


·::·Los días de San Valentín lo disfrutas más si estás acompañado·::·

by Underword



Category: Gintama
Genre: Amistad entre mujeres, Bebiendo, Charla entre mujeres, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fem Gintoki, Female Friendship, Female Gintoki, Female talk, Friendship, Gintoki is Ginko, Memories, No es tan solitario, Past Relationship(s), Recuerdos tristes, Sad Memories, Solitario san valentín, TakaGin mention, Takasugi mention, Tatsugorou mention, Valentine's Day, Yorozuya mention, gintaka mention, otose and gin start talking about their loves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: Ginko antes de tener a su familia había odiado con toda su alma el día de San Valentín, no tenía que ver que estaba sola tras una terrible ruptura con su ex o que ninguno de sus amigos no estaban a su lado, simplemente era la mujer menos romántica de todas eso era todo.
Relationships: Otose | Terada Ayano & Sakata Gintoki, Otose | Terada Ayano/Terada Tatsugorou, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 1





	·::·Los días de San Valentín lo disfrutas más si estás acompañado·::·

**Author's Note:**

> No pude publicar esta historia para el día de San Valentín, me retrasé debido a ciertos asuntos que tenía que resolver así que finalmente lo hice y aquí está, no es algo que tenía planeado pero espero que les sea de su agrado queridos lectores.   
> Gintama no me pertenece, es la obra maestra de Sorachi-Sensei.

**Los días de San Valentín lo disfrutas más si estás acompañado**

**…**

Los días de San Valentín eran los favoritos...de ciertas personas.

Pero seamos sinceros, el día se siente como una mierda más para las personas que han tenido una terrible ruptura con la persona que amaste y por una tragedia que requirió romper una promesa, todo se desmoronó.

Y no, esto no se trata de una persona específica. Apuesto que hay otros que sufrieron la misma circunstancia.

- _A quién engaño, ni siquiera en mis propios pensamientos puedo aparentar que estoy bien_ -se dijo Ginko tras beber su séptima taza de sake- Los días de San Valentín son una mierda...en lugar de restregar su felicidad en la cara de los miserables porque simplemente no celebramos el terrible asesinato que sufrió el cura San Valentín ¿eh? -

-Ginko creo que bebiste demasiado por hoy -

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, Baba -espetó sin soltar su taza- Debes saber muy bien que esas tonterías que dicen la gente o los manga Shoujo es alimentar fantasías de tontos ingenuos para estafarlos y cuando conocen lo que es el "amor" caen en un interminable círculo de oscuridad.

-Como tú lo estás haciendo -Otose dio una calada a su cigarrillo para mirar a la mujer de cabellos plateados, nunca antes la había visto en un estado tan miserable como este. Era común verla bebiendo ya sea porque hizo una mala apuesta o para olvidar lo que sea que estaba recordando, Otose desconocía el pasado de Ginko pero de sólo verla podía adivinar que a pesar de ser una mujer joven, atravesó por muchas cosas y aún no regresó de su guerra interna. Le recordaba a cierta persona que conocía muy bien- Ginko...estás así porque lo viviste ¿verdad?

-Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando, Baba? -habló groseramente, era notable que el alcohol estaba haciendo lo suyo.

-Niegalo cuanto quieras, es evidente que estás afectada por un hombre -

Ginko quedó en silencio, lo cual demostró que la conclusión que había hecho Otose era cierto. La anciana cerró los ojos y esperó sin dejar su cigarrillo.

-¿Ne, Baba? -

-Hmm? -

-Su esposo...la amó mucho ¿verdad? -

En el pasado, Terada Ayano tal vez le hubiera dolido recordar a su difunto esposo pero ya era mayor, muy vieja que había aprendido a aceptar su dolor y seguir adelante, Tatsugoro no habría querido que viviera toda su vida lamentando. Y gracias a ese pensamiento pudo conocer a muchas increíbles personas y todo esto sucedió tras acoger a esta misma mujer que estaba frente suyo, en su taberna ahogando sus penas con alcohol.

-Sí, lo hizo -

-Ya veo - Ginko esbozó una sonrisa triste.

Otose evitó preguntarle a qué razón le había impulsado hacer esa clase de pregunta, podía adivinar el porqué así que, en su lugar decidió hablar lo que aprendió durante sus años convertida en viuda.

-Ginko...amar no es sólo sufrir. Te trae felicidad. Te trae dolor. Siempre son dos cosas pero nunca una ni la otra. En la vida ganas y otras veces, pierdes. Si fuera una cosa o la otra ya no sería interesante, ¿no crees? -

La peliplata detuvo su bebida para mirar a Otose, su rostro estaba enrojecido pero parece que ya no estaba tan afectada por el alcohol.

-Así mismo puedes seguir amando a esa persona incluso si está lejos de tu alcance o buscar amor en otras -

-No creo que pueda amar a alguien más -

-No seas estúpida, no me refiero que encuentres otro. No te haz dado cuenta que ya no estás vacía o acaso tu cerebro permanente se pudrió -

La samurai de cabello plateado quedó callada. Era cierto lo que la vieja le decía. Ya no estaba sola.

En su pasado había tenido a su Sensei, sus compañeros de Shoka Sonjuku, su hermano del alma y su amado. Cuando los perdió a todos, sentía que ya no tenía nada que perder, había querido morir para que este dolor desapareciera pero ese destino le fue negado.

Ginko tan sólo le quedó quedarse a donde un alma perdida como ella pertenecía, en un cementerio y en el frío esperando que sus fantasmas se la llevaran.

Cuando conoció a esa mujer viuda que fue a dejar ofrendas a su difunto esposo, quien hubiera imaginado que todo cambiaría y se diera cuenta, que ya no está sola.

-La vida sigue y vivir en el pasado no es sano, no hay respuestas ahí tan sólo heridas que te llevará a tu propia destrucción. Lo mejor para ti es continuar mientras respires -

Ginko tan sólo asintió, en lugar de beber su ¿octava? ¿novena? Ya perdió la cuenta por tanto sake que llevó a su boca, miró perdidamente su taza.

Después de un largo silencio llenado por el sonido de la calada de la vieja a su cigarrillo, la mujer de cabellos plateados decidió hablar.

-Baba, ¿es malo amar a alguien incluso si está lejos de tu alcance? -Ginko se refería tanto a los que están bajo tierra como el que está ahora en el espacio.

-¿Es malo para ti amar, Ginko? -Otose en lugar de responderle le dio otra pregunta, a lo que ya sabía la respuesta. Aún así la viuda le respondió- Amar no tiene límites y lo sabes y más si esas personas fueron muy importantes en tu vida. El amor no termina ni siquiera con la muerte.

Ginko no podía contradecirle como siempre lo hacía, por esta vez Otose encontraba respuestas a todo. Y era verdad, a pesar que ha pasado diez años desde la guerra Joui aún no olvidaba su Sensei, sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus camaradas y su amado.

En los años antes de conocer a Shinpachi y antes que Kagura viviera con ella, había tenido amantes. Relaciones fugaces sin ninguna atadura para evitar complicaciones. Ginko necesitaba una presencia cálida a su lado, un cuerpo fuerte y masculino que la hiciera sentirse viva y protegida, al menos sólo esas noches.

Se había sentido así cuando compartió su primera vez con Takasugi y ese sentimiento no ha muerto.

Pudo haber buscado algo con los hombres que conoció a lo largo de su vida desde que entró en las vidas de Shinpachi y Kagura, pero nunca se animó a algo más que la amistad o camaradería.

Existía varias razones por las que no podía decirlas en voz alta.

Una, era una cobarde porque tenía miedo que terminara igual o peor de lo que sucedió entre ella y Takasugi. Su alma sufrió tanto daño desde que perdió a su Sensei, tardó muchos años en reponerse a duras penas que no iba a soportar perder a alguien más.

Dos, la culpa nunca la dejaría en paz. Por romper la promesa que le había hecho a su amado, ese pesado sentimiento nunca la abandonó. Se sentiría peor ser feliz con otro hombre mientras Shinsuke estaría sufriendo en su camino de destruir todo.

Tres, a pesar que aceptó que sus seres amados del pasado ya no estaban más en este mundo aún no podía olvidar el amor que una vez compartió con Takasugi.

Con estas razones, era obvio decir que aún amaba a Takasugi. Sin importar lo que haya pasado entre ellos y lo que pasará en el futuro, aún amaba ese hombre que ahora caminaba hacia su propia destrucción.

-Ginko… -

La voz de Otose ahora suavizada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes esa mirada…que me recuerdas a cierta persona - la verdad que no podía pronunciar, era que esa mirada que tenía ahora la peliplata era igual a Ayano cada vez que pensaba en Tatsugoro y Jirocho, quien estaba en alguna parte lejos.

Hay veces que Ginko le recordaba a ella misma, que a pesar que tenían que vivir en el presente el pasado era algo difícil de dejar ir ni de olvidar.

Esa mirada carmesí de Ginko estaba teñida de sentimientos melancólicos donde el anhelo, la tristeza y la culpa eran fáciles de ver entre otros que estaban más profundos.

La peliplata se dio cuenta y tan sólo llevó sus manos a sus ojos haciendo gestos como si quisiera quitarse el sueño.

-Son ojos de una borracha a punto de dormir, creo que bebí demasiado, Baba -

Otose sabía que no era verdad, pero no insistió con el tema.

En lugar querer indagar más o agregar otra cosa, Otose dejó su cigarrillo y cambió de lugar, sentándose en la silla destinada a los clientes de su taberna, sólo a un metro de distancia de la mujer de cabellos plateados que miraba perdidamente su taza.

Sintió un movimiento en su hombro y se encontró con la vieja que le extendía una pequeña taza vacía.

-No tiene caso intentar detenerte, si queda un poco damelo -pronunció Otose sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada- no tengo toda la noche.

Ginko parpadeó ante aquel gesto, luego hizo lo que le pidió sirviendo la taza a la vieja y luego un poco para ella.

-Un brindis por nosotras -pronunció la peliplata en un intento de dar humor a esta velada extraña.

Otose tan sólo le sonrió tras asentir.

-Por nosotras -

-No necesitamos a los hombres por este día -

En eso estuvieron de acuerdo, ambas a pesar que tuvieron vidas diferentes. Terada Ayano como ama de casa y Sakata Ginko como mujer samurai, ambas compartían puntos en común. Disfrutaron de sus vidas cuando los buenos momentos duraron, desarrollaron amistades a lo largo de sus vidas, se enamoraron de hombres que compartían ciertos rasgos hasta que los perdieron, quedaron varadas en la soledad y cuando tocaron fondo, pudieron reponerse y encontrar un lugar donde sus días se han vuelto más brillantes. Y aquello fue que cruzaron sus caminos y estaban aquí mismo, compartiendo bebidas mientras recordaban sus pasados no pronunciados.

Sí, era el momento de disfrutar el ahora. Por ellas mismas. Por lo que son ahora. Y por que estaban aquí.

Hay veces que en los días de San Valentín lo disfrutas más con buenas compañías.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí probar desde la otra perspectiva, Otose me pareció muy interesante y decidí escribir una historia de ella compartiendo conversación con Ginko. No se preocupen habrá otra historia más de TakaGin, así que tenganme paciencia que publicaré lo más pronto posible. A veces, en los días de San Valentín hay personas que están solas sea que aún no tuvieron a alguien o tuvieron una ruptura. Me pareció interesante escribir la interacción entre Otose que es viuda con Ginko que tuvo una horrible ruptura. Este hecho ocurre antes de la Saga asesinato del Shogun.


End file.
